Prophecy of the Night
by Hatori0chan
Summary: A cat who looks dead and an outcast in her clan, she would never expect Starclan to choose her to save her clan as well as the others. Having the ability to see into the future let alone the past raises her freak status. Only one cat looks past all that.


**Alright, I know I already started this story but I just didn't like it that much. To me it seemed sort of rushed and confusing so as you can see, I'm rewriting it. It is going to be like the last one plot wise but it won't be as, I don't know, boring. So, here we go. **

**Oh by the way I'm putting the ****Allegiances and Prologue in this so don't just skip this, okay?**

**Duskclan**

Leader  Graystar- Long haired solid gray tom

Deputy Fernheart- Light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat Forgottenheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors Blackash- Black tom with gray paws.

(Apprentice: Blazepaw)

Snowtail- Pure white she- cat with pale green eyes.

Oakfeather- Pale ginger tabby tom

(Apprentice: Runningpaw)

Redflame- Dark red tom with a white chest

Moonfur- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Starstream- Pretty silver tabby she-cat

Maplefur- Swift brown tom.

(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Lionpelt- Long haired pale ginger tom

Brightpelt- White she-cat with brown specks.

Dawnchasher- Pale tabby tom with black stripes

Hawkclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Treestep- Tortoiseshell tom

(Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Apprentices Runningpaw- Gray and white tom

Smallpaw- Small gray she-cat

Blazepaw- Handsome ginger tom

Swiftpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with long legs

Queens Birdfur- Light orange tabby she-cat

(Mother of Sunkit and Nightkit)

Rainpool- Solid gray she-cat

(Mother of Crestkit)

Mistyrain- Pale gray tabby she-cat

(Expecting Lionpelt's kits)

Elders Redstorm- Brown tom with hints of red.

Sundrop- Once pretty ginger she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader Duststar- Light brown tom

Deputy Breezefoot- Solid gray tom

Medicine Cat Skylark- Gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Warriors Mudfoot- Huge white tom with brown paws

Fleetfoot- White and brown she-cat

(Apprentice: Volepaw)

Swiftstorm- Gray tabby tom

Rockheart- Solid gray she-cat

Darkears- Light brown tom with dark brown ears

Rainglow- Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Hailstorm- White tom with gray stripes

Brightfire- Dark ginger tom

Iceclaw- White and gray she-cat

(Apprentice: Firepaw)

Lightfur- Pale ginger tabby she-cat

Kinkpelt- Brown tabby tom

Apprentice Hollypaw- Long haired black she-cat

Firepaw- Ginger tabby tom

Volepaw- Light brown tabby tom

Queens Heartherstorm- Gray and white she-cat

(Mother of Blackit, Nettlekit, and Grasskit)

Suneye- Ginger tabby with pale green eyes

(Mother of Ravenkit)

Elders Fallentail- White tom with half a tail

Oakfrur- Pale ginger tom

**Twilightclan**

Leader Talonstar- Huge gray tom

Deputy Snakeheart- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Mudfur- Mottled brown tom

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Warriors Mossleaf- Long haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloudbranch- White tom with blue eyes

Brownpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Thistlepine- Gray and white tabby tom

Fireblaze- Pale ginger she-cat

Stormyeyes- White tom with gray paws and tail

Wildeyes- Dark red tom with bright green eyes

Gorseclaw- Swift tabby tom

Hollyflower- Sleek black and gray tom

Dawncloud- Thin gray she-cat

Apprentices Mousepaw- Small brown she-cat

Littlepaw- Very small tabby tom

Queens Darkflower- Black she-cat

(Mother of Jaykit)

Tallpoppy- Light brown tabby she-cat

(Expecting Brownpelt's kits)

Elders Icetooth- White gray tom

Cloudtail- Large white tom

Flowerpetal- Tortoiseshell

**Summary- **A cat who looks dead and an outcast in her clan, she would never expect Starclan to choose her to save her clan as well as the others. Having the ability to see into the future let alone the past raises her freak status. Only one cat looks past all that.

**Prologue**

Screams of agony lifted through the air from land of the clans. "Are you sure?" the dark gray haired she-cat asked. "There is no other choice." a bright orange tom said. "But there is always another choice." the she-cat said. "Not this time." Sighing, the tom walks away. "Flamestar, wait!" The fiery tom turned toward the dark gray haired she-cat. "Please, is there anything else we can do?" Green eyes met blue. "You know the answer to that Applenose." Flamestar said sadly. "She's my daughter, please, there has to be another way." The tom tried to keep his fur from bristling. "You want her to live right?" the she-cat nodded. "This is only way to keep her alive."

Her eyes filled with sorrow and she nodded. "I understand, when does it happen?" Flamestar looked up to the sky, the moonlight making the stars in his pelt more noticable, and recited the prophecy he was told long ago. "At the full moon's peak, a kit will be born from the dead, wearing the burden of the stars. With eyes of the moon she will watch the clans and keep away the darkness of the night." he finished sadly.

"Tonight then," she sighed, "I just don't want another life to be taken because of my wishes." Applenose said mournfully. Flamestar couldn't look into her sorrow filled eyes any longer. Turning away from the dead she-cat was hard but he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. As he walked away he heard the screams of anguish from world below them. Looking straight upwards, the full moon stared back at him. Then after one more blood curdling scream from far below the moon and stars brightened like the sun coming up from the horizon, then settling down to their original silver color, Flamestar knew that the Prophecy of the Night has begun.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The she-cat's cries of pain rang through the still air. It has been going on all day and it is scaring the cats. Yes, it has happened before but hopefully it will be over soon. Our hopes became true because when the moon hit it's peak one last cry rang out then the whole world went silent and for a second it seemed the moon and stars shone brighter.

Our medicine cat came out and walked over to the she-cat's mate and whispered something to him. The dark gray tom ran to the nursery, his eyes wide. The leader of the clan walked toward the nursery, scared for his son's mate. Sticking his head inside, he stared at the worn out queen and noticed her chest was barely moving.

Moving his eyes lower he saw two kits, a tom and she-kit, drinking their mother's milk and trying to keep warm. The tom, a strong looking kit with a flame colored pelt and the other one, she was small but seemed just as strong as her brother, and appeared to be completely black but actually had small specks of silver as if the night sky came and embedded itself into her fur. The leader's eyes widened when he remembered the ancient prophecy he was told so long ago. No, you shoudn't assume anything, at least, not until you see her eyes.

"Blackash, is everything okay?" the leader asked his only son. The young tom shook his head silently, "No, Forgottenheart said she won't be able to pull through this and will be dead by sunrise." The leader's heart broke as he heard the sadness in his son's voice. He looked at the weak orange tabby queen and instantly felt bad for not only his son but the kits, they would have to grow up with out their mother and he knew how hard it is because the exact same thing happened to him. Sighing, he bent his head and licked the queen and each kit between the ears. Turning to his son he rubbed his muzzle against his and whispered, "Have hope in Starclan that she will be okay." Blackash looked up at his leader, "That's all I can do Graystar." Knowing he wouldn't be of any help here, he stepped out of the nursery. Looking up at the sky, searching for a sign that the prophecy has begun. Nothing.

Knowing he'll have to wait until the kit opens her eyes, he walked to his den like the other cats. Sitting at the entrance with his tail wrapped around his paws and head bowed, he waited until sunrise for the cry of agony from his son showing that his beloved was dead.

**Okay, so I hope you like it because I re-read it like ten times and changed things over and over again until I thought it was perfect. So, if you don't like it I might just lose my mind. Anyway, I'll probably write the first chapter soon, hopefully by next tuesday. Also, I apoloize if I used some of the same words too many times but I just thought that those words worked perfectly for each part I used them in. Alright, well enjoy the prologue and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
